Theo's Request
by Saelyncia
Summary: Theo waits inside the Paulownia mall for his patron of the Velvet Room patiently. However our own personal Death meets him instead and somehow end up on a date in the mall. Fluff/light yaoi TheoxRyoji


Today was a glorious and magnificently beautiful day, or at least, that's what this very peculiar girl wearing what seemed to the Theo to be an absurd amount of black said. He looked outside of the mall, curiously. Heavy precipitation was falling from the sky, the sun was dimmed by the ominous clouds.

Where was such joy to be had in weather like this? Unless you used photosynthesis and water was needed to help you grow into a luscious, green, fruit bearing plant. Perhaps the people here did just that? He would have to later ask Minato if he indeed survived off of sunlight and water.

"Are you okay? You look a little lost…" A sharp chuckle from his left drew the platinum blonde out of his reverie. The attendant turned to look at a boy, he couldn't be any older than Minato, with ebony hair slicked back and a bright, yellow cloth around his neck.

Odd, the weather is actually quite warm, and his sleeves are rolled up, an act which Theodore seen Minato do to cool himself. However Minako wears a scarf in the winter to keep herself warm, so what could this boy's purpose be to wear both? It's quite astounding, and puzzling at that, perhaps he shall have to try it and ask his master to implement weather in the Velvet Room. The man couldn't help but feel crestfallen as he heard a resounding no in his head in an all too familiar voice.

"I'm fine. You know, you have the same…scent, as two of the special guests I care for, it's quite strange." The one in blue awkwardly mentioned, acting as if it was normal to know ones scent. He actually looked strangely proud of his observation, seeming to not notice that the other looked a little put off.

"I smell like your guests? Well, I hope I don't smell bad. So what are you doing here all by yourself? You seem like you're waiting for someone, but they didn't show." Although it was said in a kind, cheerful voice, you could hear the sympathy behind it. This caused Theo to shake his head abruptly, not wanting misconceptions by his new companion.

"No, well, yes, I suppose. I was waiting for a woman in your world called Minako, I suppose I should of told her I wanted to see her how ever. She hasn't stopped by the Velvet Room in quite sometime so I haven't had a chance to tell her my request. I'd like for her to take me to her room, but she is not here for me to tell." If the other found any of the man in blue ramblings to be strange, he didn't show it. Instead, the boy nodded, going along with what he said.

"Oh, I actually know Minako! Maybe that's why I have her scent? I see her a lot in school. I'm Ryoji Mochizuki by the way, nice to meet you. Well any friend of her's is a friend of mine, would you like the go to the Chagall and get away from the gloomy windows for a while?" A pleasant smile played on the embodiment of Death's lips, strange. The boy who shall bring about this world's demise, along with the two he held so dear to him, was being so kind while holding his hand, ushering him to the café Minako told him so much about.

"Of course, I heard about this place. They have a cup that apparently increases your charm, I have been wanting to try this place." Despite sounding calm, he seemed very excited to try a drink that will increase his charm. Ryoji had to wonder how gullible he truly was, to believe a drink would change how others perceived him. After all, he was the most charming guy in school, and he rarely came here. Although perhaps he should, then maybe Mitsuru-senpai would take him up on his offer.

The server came up to the two, quirking an eyebrow at them. She wasn't really used to men coming to a café together, they tend to shy away from doing that in public. However, business is business, and they were very cute guys. "What can I get for you two cute guys? I'll make sure whatever you want is all freshly made, and with extra whipped cream, too!" She chirped, pulling out a pad from her apron, Ryoji asked for the special, along with a side of a beautiful girl to keep him company. However he was turned down, because one she was older than him, and two, her boyfriend was the manager. Theo's order was somehow more unusual than Ryoji's.

"I can order anything, yes? Then I would like you bring me one of special commemorative DVDs of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R versus Black Frost the Dark Hero by 5/20. Your best opportunity to get it from someone will be on 5/12." Both the waitress and the embodiment of Death looked perplexed. She quickly excused herself, deciding just to bring him a strawberry shortcake, while the high school student ended up laughing, not being able to control himself.

Theo however, quickly flushed, even though he meant no harm, he easily embarrassed the elder. Clearly this wasn't the same type of place where he could request anything. He should have tried the police station when he had the chance, rather than a café to up his charm. Of course, it was obvious now, such a worker wouldn't be able to help with something that doesn't raise your charm stat.

"I don't…what…why were you asking for a DVD in a café…?" The Arcana questioned, tilting his head while stifling his laughter, noticing that guest was embarrassed. Had the man never been to any type of restaurant or café? He knew of a child's live action show, so he must of at least watched television to know.

"Well…she never said what I could order. However, now I know for next time, and will simply place my request in the police station." With an affirmative nod, he tried hard to cover up his mistake, eagerly grabbing the cup from the woman as she set down the glass with a chink. Two delectable looking sweets were beside it, but he paid no mind. After all, his sisters once made him eat an entire decorative cake that was made out of plastic, it wasn't a pleasant experience, and he doesn't need another. Ryoji was looking at him expectedly as he sipped as his own cup, before taking a bite of the horrible plastic cake.

Well, Theo would show him, he is an expert at interacting in fine dining establishments. He quickly downed the entire continents of the cup, yelping afterwards, it was quite hot. The increasingly awkward, yet trying so hard to be very normal flight attendant stuck out his tongue, fanning it with his hand, looking distressed as he spoke. "Ib wab airy oot." An incomprehensible answer for an unasked questioned. However, it wasn't hard to fit the pieces together. A kind smile was offered as Death leaned over the table and kissed his the poor, hurt appendage.

Theo shot back in his seat, his tongue quite safely back in his mouth, and a blush staining his cheeks. His face felt hot and he felt embarrassed for reasons quite unknown to him, it was similar to when Minato kissed his forehead when he tried to walk through a glass door, yet oddly different.

"There, is that better? Minako always kisses my boo boos to make them feel better." He said in a matter of fact tone, however a distinct trace of red was on his own face as well. The older man was hardly a cute, sweet, blossoming flower. There was something quite endearing about him, however, a strange trait he found in few girls.

"Y-yes. It is getting late however, and while I would like to get you back to your dorm before nightfall, I do have one request. Can we go to club Escapade?" Forgotten all about his tongue, his eyes sparkled with excitement, he could finally experience a 'groove' and 'getting down with his bad self'. Oh yes, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Alright, why not? It'll be fun." He had went before once with Junpei, the owner said as long as they didn't drink it was fine. He paid for both of them, since Theo tried to pay the women in what looked like a blood covered button, making the waitress freak out. They left afterwards quickly, Ryoji didn't like the scene that might get worse what with his new friend carrying blood covered items on him.

The club had loud music with a repetitive beat thrumming through their bodies, colors flashed around the stage in a fast paced rhythm. Masses of bodies as one, bumping and grinding against each other to the music. The Velvet Room helper practically frolicked into the midst of bodies, looking like a child in a candy shop, with wide, eager and excited eyes. Leaving the other to push his way through after him, finally catching up to the man who was on stage.

"Ah, you know how to dance?" Although he didn't voice it, the guy seemed kind of stuffy, and like he wouldn't know much more than a waltz. However, instead of responding, he pulled him onto the stage with him, taking his gloves off and sticking them in his pocket.

"But of course, with music like this, you cannot help but feel the rhythm and beat all through out your body. It begs you to move in nothing that can be short of pure poetry of the body." The blonde moved in a way that was simply amazing, and you wouldn't expect at all from him. His moves were fluid and accentuated the music wonderfully, Ryoji actually found himself having a little trouble keeping up. He could feel the warmth radiating from the body very nearly touching his, yet not close enough for any gratification. "Let me show you what I can really do…"

He felt rather than heard the words from the taller man, drown out by the music, he could only nod. A smile, a bit more of a smirk was on his face as he pulled the student to him, their bodies flowing in a melodic movement. It didn't feel so much like dancing as flying or gliding, eventually though, both were panting for air and had over exerted themselves. Deciding to take a small break, they sat at the bar, making small talk.

"I honestly can't say I expected you to be so well versed in dancing. You may give me a run for my money if you came to our school, the girls would love you." The boy laughed, scratching the back of his head, wondering if he already wooed Minako or not. He'd just have to make sure to visit her room tomorrow.

"Nonsense, while I do feel composition through my body and am able to reciprocate it very well, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You kept up expertly with me, and it was quite…fun to do it with you." His face was hot again, he had no idea why, his head felt oddly light, fuzzy. Was this what it meant to 'get drunk of the atmosphere'? He wondered, as he felt himself losing his train of thought. The colors swerved in front of him, making rainbow colored spots, the music sounded like it slurred in some parts. Quite honestly, it was a bit scary, he knew he'd have to draw this night to a close and return to the Velvet Room before Minako or Minato needed him.

"I-I had an excellent time, I'm very happy you…took your time to show me something I would of other wise never got to experience." Golden eyes wandered away, not being able to look at his companion for that night. "I have nothing to give you for this, so…this will have to do." A quick pressure on the lips, slight warmth, was that a lick? Just as quick, it was over and Theo was standing, slightly stumbling as he got up to leave, muttering he had to go.

"I…had a great time, I didn't catch your name? Also, maybe we could do this again sometime?" It felt like he was oddly alive like it did when he was with Minako, to feel the same with someone else, he hoped this wouldn't be the last.

"Theodore…or Theo, I'm sorry, but I can't see you again. I will be needed by my guests, and without me, they may be hindered or put in great danger. I cannot allow myself to let that happen." This world offered so much to him, he loved it, it was a great shame that he was unable to stay, but thus was his fate. Perhaps, he could get his master to at least put a mirror ball in the Velvet Room.

"No, Theodore." Shutting the door to the elevator with a click, he sighed. He never even got a chance to ask anymore. 


End file.
